When Love takes you in
by Gil-Celeb
Summary: A songfic, talking about an AU where Sev adopts Harry. It is inspired in Ankha's story:


oooOOOooo  
  
WHEN LOVE TAKES YOU IN  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the song or the plotline, they are, respectively: Rowling's, Steven Curtis Chapman's and Ankha's  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
(Harry is sitting in his bed in Dudley's second bedroom. He's looking out of the window, staring at the moon. A tear escapes from his incredibly sad green eyes. You can see he is depressed)  
  
(Voice in the background, singing. A piano is being played)  
  
//I know you've heard the stories  
  
But they all sound too good to be true  
  
You've heard about a place called "home"  
  
But there doesn't seem to be one for you//  
  
(Harry imagines his life as a baby with James and Lily. Then he pictures in his mind Ron and Hermione with their parents, all of them laughing and smiling)  
  
//So one more night you cry yourself to sleep  
  
And drift off to a distant dream.//  
  
(Crying, Harry falls asleep)  
  
//Where love takes you in and everything changes//  
  
(In his dream, Harry sees himself being hugged and kissed by a man dressed in black. Harry can't see his face)  
  
//A miracle starts with the beat of a heart//  
  
(Another man joins the first one, and hugs them both. You can't see his face, either)  
  
//When love takes you home and says you belong here  
  
The loneliness ends and a new life begins//  
  
(There's a flash of light and for a moment Harry I s able to see that the man's eyes are deep black)  
  
//When love takes you in.//  
  
(Violins join the piano in a harmonic melody, but it is still sad)  
  
(Harry's bedroom fades out, and a new scene appears. Here, Sev is sitting at his desk, staring at the quill with a solemn expression. He stands up, goes to his bedroom and sits on the bed. He sighs, turns off the light and goes to sleep)  
  
//And somewhere while you're sleeping  
  
Someone else is dreaming too//  
  
(Sev sees himself in a dream, hugging close a small figure, but he can't see the other's face. He just KNOWS the child needs him, and somehow he is trying to console him)  
  
//Counting down the days until  
  
They hold you close and say "I love you"//  
  
(Another figure comes and hugs both Sev and the mysterious child. Sev feels happy, though he doesn't know why. He just knows he loves both of them. Sev runs a hand over the boy's forehead, and with one of his fingers feels a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt)  
  
//And like the rain that falls into the sea  
  
In a moment what has been is lost in what will be//  
  
(Sev wakes up, realizes that the boy in his dream is Harry. He leaves Hogwarts, apparatus to Privet Drive, enters Harry's house (which is empty) and goes to Harry's room. Harry, sensing somebody else in the room, wakes up, and sees Sev standing at the doorframe. Harry smiles shyly, recognizing him as the man in his dream)  
  
//When love takes you in everything changes  
  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart//  
  
(Sev and Harry go to Hogwarts together, and meet Albus at the entrance of the Great Hall. They realize that Albus is the other man in the dream, and smile. Albus, who seems to have had the same dream, grins broadly at them)  
  
//And this love will never let you go  
  
There is nothing that could ever cause this love to lose its hold//  
  
(adoption papers are signed.)  
  
//When love takes you in everything changes  
  
A miracle starts with the beat of a heart  
  
When love takes you home and says you belong here  
  
The loneliness ends and a new life begins  
  
(One of those "bed" scenes that made GSFI so famous.)  
  
//When love takes you in it takes you in for good  
  
When love takes you in.//  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
The lyrics of the song belong to Steven Curtis Chapman, (www.stevencurtischapman.com); the idea of the musical video is mine. It belongs to the Ankha's series (GSFI, etc) so if you haven't read them, it will not make much sense.  
  
*grins* Well, did you like it? The song is very special, and it has a video of its own, so you could go and see it. it promotes adoption, if you are wondering. :P  
  
oooOOOooo 


End file.
